Together Forever
by PokeShipper Desiree
Summary: Ash and Misty live normal teenage lives with normal teenage problems, which they seem to run into a lot of...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer and the notes: I don't own any characters of Pokemon. Although (once again) there ain't any Pokermon creatures. Ash and Misty, along with many human characters are in school and they deal with many teenage problems. Such as crushes and hearts breaks. Just like me. They have tests and school works to worry about. Ash, Misty, Richie, Duplica, Brock, Suzie, Todd and Sakura are best friends, and they are the indpendent group, they don't do drugs, smoke or drink. In the 'Cool' group, there is Gary, Drake, Josh(my character), Jimmy(my character), Bobby(my character) Misty's sister's, Daisy, Lily, Violet, Crystal(my character), and there is Mandy(my character). They drink, and some smokes and does drugs. GROSS

The ages:

Ash, Misty, Richie, Gary, Crystal : 16, and in the eleventh grade!

Duplica, Todd, Sakura, Jimmy, Mandy: 15, and in the tenth grade!

Daisy, is 20 and is out of school, Violet is 19 and is out of school, Lily just turned 18 and is finishing up her last year in school.

Brock, Suzie,Drake, Josh, Bobby and Jimmy are in grade twelve!!

Okay? And I know I may be boring, but there is a few more notes.

Ash, want's to be a Skate Master. He is obessed with skate boarding. Next month, there is a skate boarding comptition coming to Town, and Ash is in it. But Gary also has the same dream, causing Ash and Gary, to be rivals. He sercretly loves Misty but doesn't show any effection for girls what-so-ever. So nobody knows his sercret.

Misty, wants to be a figure skater. She goes to figure skating classes and she is quite good at it. She also loves dancing and she is also in dancing classes. Misty, is totally in love with Ash but she has been on a few dates with other guys, to keep her crush on Ash a secret.

Brock and Suzie both want to be doctors. They have been going out a little over two years now. They both wants to be doctors. They are both planning on going to medical school.

Anyways, on with the Story.

ï 


	2. Chapter 2

Ash looked at Misty's helpless body, which was lying in the sktecher that was only about a foot away from him. Ash, felt so quilty, like Misty being beat up by Josh, was all his fault. _I should of been there faster, then I could of gotten beaten up instead of Misty. She doesn't deserve this, not one little bit._ Ash thought over and over. _If anything happens to my girl, I won't forgive myself. Wait... am I thinking Misty as MY GIRL?!?! Oh, goodness I am falling for her. But I can't tell anyone that. They will never let me down and they would tell Misty. She can never know this because I know she doesn't love me... does she? No, I know she doesn't.. but the important thign is that she's going to be alright...._

Misty's eyes opened and looked up at Ash. "Ash..." she said weakly.

Ash looked down at Misty. "You're awake..." He said, smiling, hugging Misty. "I'm glad.." he added.

Misty didn't smile back at him nor hug him back. She was too weak to do so. She found it hard enough to talk but she had to tell Ash what was on her mid. "No Ash, I'm not all right. I'm dying here in pain just trying to talk to you..." Misty told Ash.

"Misty, then don't talk. I don't want you to be any pain what-so-ever," he said.

"No, I just have to tell you. If I don't make it... that I..." Misty blocked out.

"No, Misty! NOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Ash yelled.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE POKEMON CHARACTERS.

TOGETHER FOREVER

**Part Two: "Good-bye To You, Good-Bye To Our Friendship That I Thought I knew..."**

PG

Four Months Later...

Ash Ketchum walked down the hall with his friends, Richie, Sakura, Ashley, Samantha, Todd, Brock and Suzie. They had just arrived to school. They passed a group of girls, who bursted out laughing. One of those girls was one of Ash Ketchum's former best friends, Misty Waterflower. Whom, almost died four months back, but she made a quick recovery and she had a talk with Ash about something very important.

Flash Back

Misty was now all better and ready to go home. The first person that came in to get her was her best friend, Ash Ketchum. "HI ASH!!" Misty yelled, running over to him and embracing him. "I can't wait to go home," she said.

Ash smiled and hugged back. "I am so glad that your coming home too. Now, we can get together, play games and hang out just like we use to," Ash said.

Misty's happy look, soon turned to more of a serious look. "Um, Ash remember how I said we needed to talk?" Misty asked.

"Um, yeah.." Ash said.

"Well, let's go to my place and we can talk about it on the way home. My parents will come here and pick up my stuff.." Misty told Ash.

Ash nodded and they left the hospital and walked to Misty's house. "Ash.. listen. I don't know if you know this, but everyone has been getting right to me, teasing me about you. It's just now I feel right weird being aroudn you and stuff.." Misty said, she had a few tears in her eyes.

"I know. They get on my nerves too, but other people shouldn't effect our friendship.." Ash said. He looked at Misty. "Right?"

More tears started to build up in Misty's eyes. "Well...no it shouldn't ... but I don't feel right around you. Everyone has really just made me so mad about teasing me about you and I don't know if we can stay around each other...anymore..." Misty said. Now, Misty was broke down sobbing.

Ash looked at her. "Misty, you don't mean that?" he asked, in disbelief. He couldn't lose Misty. Not now, not ever. He loved the girl to death.

Misty sadly nodded.

Part of Ash wanted to hold her and hug her and tell he rhow he felt but another part of Ash wanted to freak out at Misty and tell her off for letting the other people change her mind about being friends. Ash's anger got the best of him and he started yelling at Misty. "I don't believe you. You have become a total witch you know? I always thought you was the bets friend ever but I guess, as usual I'M WRONG! Misty Waterflower, I don't believe how the heck you could do this. I guess that you never cared about me as a friend because you know why? You would of never let this come between us and you know what else Misty?" Ash took a deep breath. "I've always cared for you..." he said. Then he gave Misty a quick kiss on the cheek and he looked at her with darkness in his eyes. "Goodbye, to you. Goodbye to our friendship that I thought I knew..." he told her and then he ran down the road, away from Misty.

End Flashback

Misty was now a part of the "Cool" group and she never barely spoke to Ash or to any of her old friends. Except when she made fun of them or something.

"Wow Ketchum.." Misty said. "Your hair looks nice today.."

Ash looked at her. "Oh, thanks," he mumbled.

Misty burst out laughing. "Yeah, your hair looks nice FOR ONCE!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" She yelled.

Ash looked at her and slied. He felt so hurt nad he really sercretly still loved Misty. Ash just walked on with his friends. Brock, Ash's best friend noticed that something was borthering Ash, and decided to call Ash away from the group and decided to have a one one talk with Ash.

"Ash, what's wrong?' Brock asked, with a great deal of concern.

"MISTY!" Ash said. "I love her and she hates me!"

Brock eyes came wide open. "You LOVE her??" he asked.

Ash blushed. "Yeah..." Ash said. "But please, please don't tell anyone. I really miss her, it's just that the day I saw her with those people it just killed me to knw that she had new friends and a boyfriend.

Flash Back

It was the day after Misty had told Ash that they couldn't be around each other anymore. Ash, sadly walked the halls by himself when he ran into Misty walking down the hall by herself also. She looked at Ash, and she wanted to cry just as bad as Ash did. She stopped and she looked at him. Ash, had also stopped. "Hi..." Ash said.

Misty looked at Ash. "Hi.. bye," she said. Then Misty ran away from Ash.

Ash turned around and she saw Misty, she was running towards Duplica and Sakura. She started yelling at them.

"You guys have ruined my life. Always teasing me about Ash. Now, I'm not even friends with him because I feel so uncomforable around him. I hate you guys, and I never want to see your faces EVER AGAIN!!!" Misty yelled.

Then Crystal, Josh, Jimmy and the gang came by. "Hey Misty, you can be our friend..." Crystal said.

"And my girlfriend," Jimmy added. Jimmy was a very good-lookin guy. He made Misty smile and Misty ran over to them. She hugged Jimmy tightly and started to make out with him in the hall.

Ash's heart split in a million pieces. Misty was now with Ash's first cousin Jimmy, who was also someone that Ash didn't get along with at all. _How could Misty do this to me? How could she break my heart? How could she actually love Jimmy???_ Ash ran down the hall to his next class, and he caught up with his friends.

"Where's lover girl??" Richie asked.

"She's not my girlfriend. And she enver will be. She's with Jimmy and I don't care if I ever see her face ever again!!" Ash yelled.

"Whoa.. calm down man. I only meant ti as a joke. I just wanted you gusy to get together.." Richie said.

"I know Rich, and I know all of you guys did. But because of always getting teased Misty told me that she couldn't be around me because she didn't feel right and now we're not even friends. Then she goes with the cool crowd and oh, I just hate her.." Ash cried.

"No, you don't hate her.." Richie said.

" I don't know how I feel about her, but what I do know is I hope she don't come near me today or any other day soon.." Ash said.

End Flash Back

"I can't believe that she still haven't come back to her senses. I mean, all she does now is drunks, smokes and she even does drugs. She and Jimmy are broken up, and then she went out with Taylor, then Mark, then Jon, then Lance and now she's with Roger... but I know that she won't even have sex with them...." Ash told Brock.

"How do you know that?" Brock asked.

"Well, I was spying on them at a party one night, about two months ago..." Ash satrted.

Flash Back

Misty, was stoned out of her mind. She was making out with Taylor, french him and giving him hickies. " I want another beer..." Misty said.

"Misty, you've already had ten tonight why don't you come to my place and we can have some fun.." Taylor suggested.

"You mean, have sex??" Misty asked.

"Yeah.. babe," Taylor said.

"Not in your life!!" Misty slapped Taylor in the face. "I ain't having sex until after I'm married, now get outta of my sight, I'm going to get my sisters to buy me and Mark a dozen of beer.."

"Who's Mark??" Taylor asked.

"Well.... he asked me out but I said no because I don't cheat. But now I'm going to go out with him. You know what, your just like Jimmy all you want in skin but you know you won't be getting mine!!!" Misty yelled. Then she left the party.

End Flash Back

"How the heck does Misty get all the guys??" Brock asked Ash, as they walked into their homeroom class and sat down.

"Well, it must be her looks. I would say her personaity, but that has changed. But with those guys she've been with, it wouldn't surprise me if they liked her for her wierd personaity," Ash told Brock.

Then Misty and her friends walked in the classroom.

Ash sat down talking to Brock as they waited for their other friend to come in and wait for the bell to ring so they could all go to thier homeroom classes.

"Who the heck does Misty Waterflower think she is?" Suzie said.

"Yeah, she thinks too highly of herself. She is such a witch," Sakura added.

"Yeah..." Duplica added. "But I do miss her...."

"Me too..." Ash said.

"That's only because you love her," Sakura teased.

"Oh, shut up," Ash yelled. "She has been like a sister to me and now she want nothing to do with me. I mean we was so close but because of you guys, she stopped being my friend..."

"How is it our fault?" Duplica asked.

"If you guys kept your motuhs shut and never teased Misty or I about being a couple, we would all be friends with her now..." Ash said. He looked over at Misty, and almost started to cry.

Misty slightly smiled at Ash, who smiled back at him. Then they both kept in tha postion, smiling and starring into each others eyes.

_Is Misty coming around? Is she coming to her senses? _Ash thought. Ash took a deep breath and he walked over across the classroom to where Misty and her friends was. "Excuse me Misty, could we talk?" he asked.

ï 


	3. Chapter 3

Misty looked at Ash with disbelief. "Why are you even talking to me Ketchum?" she yelled, as she slapped him across the face.

"I want to talk to you..." Ash said, putting his index and middle finger on his face in the spot where Misty had just slapped it.

"Well talk..." Misty yelled.

"I was thinking..alone..." Ash said.

"Now, why would I waste my time talking to you ALONE?" Misty asked Ash, raising an eye brow.

"Nevermind.." Ash said, walking back across the classroom and her took his seat. then the bell ran, and everyone went back to their normal classrooms. Ash and Richie just sat down talking. "I can't believe it. She won't even talk to me. We will never be able to work things out....." Ash told Richie.

Then Ash looked up and Misty walked across the classroom with a piece of paper. She put it on Ash's desk and she went back to the other side of the classroom just before the crowd came in.

Together Forever

Chaper Three: Are We Meant To Be? I Love You, Do You Love Me?

Ash looked at the letter. He unfolded it and he read it.

_Dear Ash,_

_I'm sorry for slapping you and yes, it did mean something when I smiled at you. I really want to talk to you. I need to tell you something important. Please, please forgive me. Ash, ever sense we stopped being friends there has been this emptyness inside my heart that none of my friends or boyfriends for that matter had replaced. Please Ash! If you want to talk to me, meet me at the Water Fountain, with the pink and blue flowers at lunch. All of my friends are going smoking then. I'm trying to quit. Anyways, hope to see you then._

_Misty Waterflower._

Ash smiled and looked up from the paper. He folded it back up and put it in his pocket. Ash glanced across the classroom and he caught Misty's eyes who was looking at him and once again they found themselves lost in each others eyes.

Then the bell rang for the first class, and Ash went to a classroom that was just down the hall. He had Science Tech. Which was a mixture of grade elevens and grade twelves. Brock, was also in that class, and that's who sat by Ash. Misty was also in that class and she sat a few seats away from the guys.

When Ash got there, he sat by Brock. "Hey Brocko," Ash said.

"Yo," Brock said. "Why are you so happy??" he asked.

"Well, look at this..." Ash said, passing Brock the note that Misty had wrote Ash.

Brock read the note and he looked at Ash. "That's cool, I guess..." Brock said, passing the note back to Ash. "So are you going?" he asked.

"Well, duh!" Ash said. "I want to make up with her..."

Brock grinned. "Do you mean make up, or make out?" he asked Ash.

Ash blushed. "Both, I guess...."

Brock laughed. "Oh Ash, I should of known you.." he said.

The Misty walked in the classroom and Ash just couldn't stop starring. He wanted to make things right with her. Actually, he wanted things to be better than right. Ash starred at Misty's butt. _Whoa.. what a arse on that body._ Ash thought.

Misty looked at Ash and smiled, which totally caused Ash to turn blood red.

The bell soon rang and class started. Ash opened his book and he took out his pencil and started writing Misty's name all over his cover. Everytime he wrote her name down he would surround it with a heart. Sometimes he would even write down, _Ash Ketchum Loves Misty Waterflower._

"Man, you got it bad..." Brock said.

Ash smiled. "Whatever.." he said. Then Ash started paying attension to the teacher. When the teacher assigned a project, Ash got excited.

"You guys have a project to do this week. You guys will be put in groups of three. Which I will pick and I will pick your guys topic.." Mr. Nails explained.

"Great..." Ash grumbled.

"The first group will have to do a project on outer space and the planets. The three people in this group will be Brock Slate, Ash Ketchum and ..... um Misty Waterflower!" Mr. Nails said.

Ash was so happy. _I get to work with Misty. Yay._

Then someone in the back of the class yelled. "Ketchum and Waterflower is in the same group, maybe their topic should be about being attrached to the oppusite sex.... oh wait.. Misty's a guy, so it would be the same sex... sorry," It was Jimmy. Misty's ex boyfriend.

Misty turned around and slied at him. "Well Jimmy... if I'm a guy and you use to go out with me... that would make you gay.." Misty said.

Sounds of laughter could be heard across the classroom.

The first few classes went by quickly and it was recess. Ash ran up to the mess hall with his friends. He had his Math Book and was ready for the next class. He has his coke and his chips in his hands as he sat down by Richie and the crowd. " Just one more class and it's lunch.." Ash said.

"Why are you so excited about lunch today?" Sakura asked.

"He and Misty are going to talk..." Brock said. But was sat next to Suzie and they started to make out.

"That's nice Brock, but do leave something for when you guys are alone," Duplica said.

Everyone laughed and then the bell rang. Ash ran out of the mess hall and he met up with Misty. "Hey Misty," Ash said.

Misty smiled. "Hey.." she said. "Ash, we're still going to talk lunchtime right?" she asked him.

"Of course Misty," he said.

"Good," Misty smiled. "Sit by me in Math Class?" she asked him.

"Sure.." Ash said. Then they 'soon-to-be-couple' walked down the hall together.

They reached their Math Class and they sat by each other. They spoke every now and then but they both was paying good attension to their work. As soon as the bell rang they both left together to go outside. What they didn't realize is when they was walking together, they were holding hands......

Sorry Chapter Three was SOOOOOOO short, but I'm hoping Chapter Four will be a little longer.


	4. Chapter 4

When Ash and Misty reached the fountain that they had planned on meeting at they both looked down and realized that they were holding hands. But of them blushed deeply and let go of each others hands. "Sorry.." Misty said.

"That's alright," Ash said. "It didn't borther me..." Then Ash turned even redder than before.

The both sat down and they took out thier lunchs. "So Misty," Ash said, taking a bite of his ham sandwich. "What did you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

"Well," Misty said, taking a bite of her salad. "I wanted to tell you sorry. I mean what I did a few months back was wrong and I want things to be like before. I'm going to stop smoking, drinking and stop doing drugs. I want to be friends with you guys again. The friends I got now ain't real friends and I'm not talking to them anymore, please Ash forgive me..." Misty said. She started to tear up.

Ash smiled and hugged her. "I am so happy, I have been waiting for you to come around ever sense we parted," he said.

Misty hugged back and smiled. "I've missed you so much Ash," she said.

Together Forever

Chapter Four: Reunion and Confusion!

Ash looked deeply into Misty's eyes. "I am so glad we're friends again. You have no idea how much I've missed ya.."

Misty blushed. "I am sooooo sorry, I feel so aweful... I mean I ain't letting anybodys teasing get to me because our friendship means too much to me to just be ruined by some stupid teasing.." she told Ash.

Ash smiled. "I'm glad you realized that," he said.

They quickly finished up lunch and they walked back into school, but they was stopped by Crystal and her friends. "Hey Misty.." she said. "Come on lets skip off the last classes and get high.." she suggested.

Misty slied at her. "Never again will that happen. I don't want to see you or your butt kissing freaks ever again. I'm back with my real friends now," Misty yelled.

Crystal's jaw dropped. "Whatever.. who cares," she snarled.

Misty and Ash laughed to kill themselves. Then they both ran to the mess hall to meet up with the old gang. When they saw Ash come in with Misty they was all so happy to see her. They all ran up to her and hugged her. Misty looked at everyone.

"Guys, I'm sorry for everything that happned. I know you guys was just having fun teasing me about Ash, but could you try to not do it in public? I love all of you guys so much and I don't want to end up losing my temper again..." Misty explained.

Everyone nodded and then there was an annocement. School was closed early because there was a big storm coming, that would last for four days. So, school was cancelled.

They all ran to the bus and Ash and Misty sat together. They was laughing and talking until Misty's smile turned to a frown.

"What's wrong Mist?" Ash asked, using hee nickname.

Misty looked at Ash. "Nothing..." she lied.

Ash kenw she was lying, and he WAS going to get to the bottom of this. "Misty, you know I know your lying.." he said.

Misty looked down at her high heels. "Yeah... but I don't want to talk about it.." Misty told him. "Besides, I don't need to borther you with my problems," she added.

Ash looked at her. "You know that's not true.." He said. "Because your my friend, geez, your one of my best friends, and I'm here for you, PLEASE tell me what's borthering you Mist..." he said.

Misty loooked at Ash. "Later..." she said. "When we're alone..."

"Come over my place.." Ash suggested. "My mums making cookies and milk and you and I can go up in my room and talk.."

Misty smiled. "Sure," she said.

Then the bus stopped by Ash's, and both of them got off and ran into the house. " Hi mum," Ash said. "Misty's here,"

Delia ran out to the porch and hugged Misty. "I've missed you so much," she said, hugging Misty.

Misty smiled. "I've missed you too," Misty said, hugging back.

"Well Mum, Misty and I are going to get a snakc and then we're going up to my room to talk about er- our school project," Ash lied.

"Alright honey, I'm going out for the evening, so I won't be back until eleven. Misty, take care of him," Delia winked.

Misty blushed. " Don't worry, with me around Ash has nothing to worry about," Misty said.

That comment made Ash totally blush. _Oh Misty. I love you so much why can't I tell you? _Ash couldn't stop thinking about how he felt for Misty. He was totally OBSESSED with her.

Ash got the snack for Misty and him, and she helped him carry it up to his room. When they got their, Ash shut the door and the both went over to his desk to talk.

"Misty... what's wrong?" Ash asked again.

Misty broke down crying. "EVERYTHING!" she said. "My dads always drunk and he hits my mum and they always fight and, they're breaking up.." Misty cried harder.

Ash looked at her. He put his arms around her and she cried into his crest. "Misty..." he said. "It's going to be alright, I'm here for you and you can always cry in my arms when you need to.." Ash told her.

"Thanks Ash but" Misty started crying harder and harder. "But I'm moving back to Cerulean City... I'm going to live with my mum!!!"

"What?" Ash said, in disbelif. "But Misty..you can't"

"Why not Ash?" Misty asked.

Yes, I know it wasn't that good but I had to finish it up. Please, review and tell your friends if you like it. I know it ain't good but hey, that's for you to decide. Anyways, chapter 5 is soon coming. AND yes, I know it was short and I did promise for it to be longer I know BUT I didn't know that I would making this sotry turn out like it, so now I can make chapter five really long. SO LOOK FOR IT!


	5. Chapter 5

Ash looked at Misty. "I can't lose you again," Ash said. "I mean, we're FINALLY friends and now this.." Ash started to cry now.

Misty looked at him. "Ash, I know and I don't want to but I'm so scared of my dad and I just don't want to ge hurt.. I hope you understand..."

Ash looked at her. "Of course I do Misty. I don't want you to get hurt either, it's just that I'm going to miss you SO much, but we will keep contact right? And you will still visit right?" he asked her.

Misty's tears started to clear up a bit as she nodded.

"C'mon let's eat and watch a movie," Ash suggested.

Misty smiled and agreed and they went over to Ash's bed and watched a movie.

**TOGETHER FOREVER**

Chapter Five: Without A Doubt, The Truth Will Someday Come Out..

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Pokemon.

Misty and Ash started talking after the movie was over and they soon realized how much each other meant to each other. They realized that they were best friend but there was something that neither one of them realized. Misty never realized Ash loved her and Ash never realized Misty loved him. Ash wanted to tell Misty how he felt but he couldn't, and Misty wanted to tell Ash how she felt but she couldn't either. If only one of them had the nerve then they would be a couple but that would only make saying Good-Bye even harder and that ended up changing both of their minds about telling the other how he/she felt.

"Misty..." Ash asked.

"Yeah Ash," Misty replied.

"Um, when are you moving?" Ash asked.

"Well, in about a month or so," Misty said.

"Oh.. I don't want that day to come.." Ash said. "I am going to cry so much,"

"Yeah, I know me too," Misty agreed. "But no matter what, we'll always remain friends forever and ever,"

Ash nodded. "Why don't we got for a walk," he suggested. "Or, we could go get something to eat. I'll buy you an ice cream..." Ash told Misty.

Misty smiled. "Okay then," Misty said jumping up. "Let's go,"

Ash knew that Ice Cream would cheer Misty up, and he would do anything to cheer the girl that he loved, up. Ash hated seeing Misty like this. He hated to see her hurt and now he would have to say Good-Bye to her, after knowing her for only nine years but Ash had felt like he had known her his whole life. Ash looked up at the sky as he and Misty was walking down the road. He was thinking about the first day he met her.

Flash Back

Ash was skateboarding down the road on his first skateboard ever. His dad had given him it for his birthdya and Ash was really happy. He wanted to be like Tony Hank. He adored Tony Hank and he wanted to be a pro just like him. While Ash was going down the block, he hit a crack and he felt right down on his knee and cut open his jeans and he also cut his knee. "Ouch," Ash cried in pain.

Then a red headed girl saw him. "Mummy," she said, to her mother. "That boy is hurt.. can I help him,"

That red headed girl was Misty, and he mother smiled and nodded. "Come on, let's go over to see him," She said. Then Misty and her mother walked across the road to where Ash was.

"Hi," Misty said. " Do you want any help?" she asked.

Ash nodded. "I hurt my knee," he told Misty.

Misty's mother looked at it. "Why don't you come over to our place and I will clean it up for you?" she told Ash.

Ash nodded and Misty took his hand, while her mother took his skateboard and they walked to Misty's house.

After cleaing up the cut and putting a banage on it, Misty and her mother brought Ash to his place where Misty's mum met Ash's mum and they became really good friends, and Ash and Misty started to get to know each other and got along very well.

End Flash Back

Ash's memories was cut off by him tripping up on a crack that was on the side walk. He felt right down. "Ouch," Ash said.

"Oh Ash..." Misty said, helping him up. "Wait this is the spot where we met!" she said.

Ash smiled. "Yeah, and I cut my knee open... and you helped me, I don't think I got to thank you so thabks," Ash told her.

Misty smiled. "No problem and it's funny how you wnated to be a skater back then too, I guess some things never change," she said.

Ash laughed. "Well, hopefully our friendship never changed again unless it;s for the better," Ash said.

Misty blushed at his. _What does he mean? Does he mean like a boyfriend and girlfriend thing. Nah, he can't can he? Can Ash Ketchum have feelings for Me, Misty Waterflower? Is it possible for me to be Ash Ketchum's girlfriend? I hope so... Nah, It's probably not, plus going out would only make it harder for us to say good-bye, it's already hard enough as it is.._ Misty thought. She wanted to tell Ash how she felt so badly, but she just couldn't.

They soon reached the ice cream store and they both went in and sat down togetehr. They got some ice cream and they started talking, about just anything.

Although it was very cold out, they both still wanted ice cream. They looked cold foods. There was suppose to be a snow storm and snow had onyl started fallings from the sky. They was finally about to get snow.

"So Misty, you glad that we're finally having snow?" Ash asked Misty.

"Yeah, we can go sliding and all that, I can't wait..." Misty said.

Then Ash looked out the window and he started thinking about the first time that he started to have feelings for Misty.

Flashback

It was about five years ago. Ash and Misty was both a little tolder than twelve. They was both in the mall by themselves. They was walking to get something to eat. Misty looked at Ash and smiled. "You know Ash, your the best friend anybody could EVER have," she told him. "And I don't know what I would ever do without you," She added, blushing a little.

Ash was totally blushing. "Hehe, Thanks Myst," He said. "But I think your a great friend too, and your my best friend...." He said.

Then she stopped and so did he and she wrapped her arms around him. Ash hugged her back. He smelt her sweet scent of Flower Performe. She smelt so wonderful and he hug was so loving, and she was so cuddly. Ash just couldn't help but to feel something for her.

_Wow! She's hugging Me. Misty, is hugging me. This is so wonderful.... wait? Why am I getting excited about a girl hugging me? Why am I excited about MISTY hugging me??? I guess I love her...... I love Misty??? Whoa... I must be hitting puberty...._ Ash thought. He smiled at Misty. "I don't know where I would be without you, You was the one that always believed in me and it was because of your cheering me on and your support that I won the junior Skate Master's compitition...." He told Misty.

Misty smile back at him. "I was glad to cheer you on, because I knew you could do it all the time, your my best friend, and I know that you can make all your dreams come true..." she told him.

Ash smiled and blushed. "Thanks Myst.." he said. _All my dreams eh? I wonder can I make my dream of being with you come true?_ He thought.

End Flash Back

Ash and Misty finished up their ice cream, and then they got some hot chocolate and they left to walk home.

Snowflakes fell lightly for now, but the wind was started to get a bot stronger. "Misty, I'll walk you home, unless you want to come up my place for awhile," Ash offered.

Misty smiled and nodded. "Sure...." she said. _I can't believe that Ash and I can be friends again. I know that I've been so evil to him but I still love him. Actually, I love him more than I ever did. He is such a great friend and I don't know what I would do without him. I don't want to leave now but I can't stay with my father. Oh, life sucks....._ Misty thought. She stopped in her tracks and started to cry.

Ash looked at Misty with great, concern. "Misty, what's wrong?" He asked her.

"I-I don't want to leave. I don't! But I can't stay! Ash... I'm going to miss you SO much, I just can't leave you here, it's going to kill me...." Misty cried. She fell on her knees.

Ash knelt down by her and he hugged her. "Misty, it will be okay. You and I can still see each other...." he said. "And we'll always be best friends forever..."

Misty looked at Ash. She couldn't help but smile at him. "Ash your so wonderful. I don't know what I would do or where I would be if it wasn't for you..." she siad. "And I just got to thank you for forgiving my ways. I'm so sorry for letting what people said to me, get to me and make me turn against you. That was the biggest mistake I ever made in my whole entire life and I will never ever do that to you again because our friendship and you means too much to me..."

Ash hugged her tightly and she hugged back. Ash loved holding her tight like this. It made him feel so happy to ahve the girl that he loved in his arms. He hated seeing her sad like this but he was always there for her with open arms and a loving hug.

Misty loved Ash so much and she felt so happy and safe in his arms. She didn't want to let go of him nor did she want him to let got of her. She wanted to stay there, in his arms forever and ever. His hug made her feel so happy and warm inside and it always cheered her up. She just wish that she could tell Ash how she felt but she didn't know how he felt back. But what if Ash got a serious girlfriend, it would break her heart. Or what if he rejected her? Then she would have a broken heart and she wouldn't be able to face Ash. She would have to end their friendship again and she didn't want to do that. Telling Ash the truth was too big of a risk and it was a risk that she wanted to take but she couldn't. Losing Ash again was something that she couldn't bare to deal with and she loved him too much as a friend that she wouldn't be able to go on without him. Ash Ketchum the one that had been such a great friend to her, sense like the beginning of time. She couldn't take the risk of losing HIM!

With Ash and Misty still in the loving embrace, Ash started wondering about how Misty felt. He wanted to tell her how he felt about her but he too was scared that it would ruin their friendship and he also didn't want to take that risk. He couldn't lose his angel. But he couldn't hide his feeligns forever could he? What if Misty could a serious boyfriend? That would break his heart. But what if he told her how he felt and she didn't have the same feelings for him. It would effect their friendship deeply because Ash wouldn't be able to look at her anymore. It would hurt him too much. He just didn't know what to do. He was so confused. He just couldn't take the risk of losing Misty again. Bceause the friendship they had now met so much to him. He wasn't planning on losing it anytime soon or ever again.

The hug ended after ten minutes or so and then they walked to Ash's house talking about some funny and sweet memories. One about Misty's fourteenth birthday.

Flash Back

Misty was sat down in her bedroom. Getting ready for her big party that she had planned. All of her friends was invited. _ I really hope Ash can make it because my birthday just wouldn't be my birthday without the guy that I love._ She thought. Then she heard a knock on her door. She ran over to her door and opened it. It was Ash! "Hi!" she said.

He hugged her. "Happy Birtdhay Myst!" he said.

She hugged him back and she smiled at him. "Thanks," she said.

Then Ash passed her a gift. It had pink birthday paper on it. Misty smiled as she opened the gift. When she opened it her eye came wide open. She almost cried. Ash had gotten her a silver chain with a silver pendet that said, "The World's Best Friend," and he had also gotten her a blue nikey shirt. She flug her arms around him. "Oh, Thank-You Ash!" she yelled. "This is the best. I love it.." she yelled.

Ash smiled. "You welcome Misty, but you deserve the best.."

That comment made Misty blush. "Thanks," she said.

Then Ash helped Misty's put her chain on and Misty went into her bathroom to put on the shirt Ash had given her and a pair of her jeans. She brushed out her hair and put on a little make-up before going back into her room where Ash was. When she wlaked in the room Ash looked at her. "Wow Myst," he sia.d "You look .... BEAUTIFUL.." he said.

Misty blushed.

End Flash Back

Then they started talking about Ash's fourteenth birthday.

Flash Back

Ash was outside in his garden waiting for his party to satrt. When he looked up her saw Misty walking towards him with a gift. He smiled. "Hey Misty.." he said.

"Happy Birthday," she said giving him the gift.

"Thnaks," Ash said. Then he opened his gift and what he saw causes his adorable brown eyes to light up. "WOW MISTY!" He yelled. Pulling out a knew skateboard. It was the one that Ash had really wanted. "THANKS!" he added, then he pulled out a tee-shirt that had a Tony Hank picture on it. "This is awesome," he said giving Misty a hug.

"Just like you," She said.

Ash smield at her. "Thanks.." he blushed.

End Flash Back

Ash looked at his skateboard and Misty held her pendet in her hands and then they looked up at each other and smiled. They starred deeply into each other eyes for a long time until they ended becoming lost in each other eyes. Water started forming in Misty's eyes.

"Misty... what's wrong?" Ash aksed her again.

"Ash, I'm going to miss you a lot when I leave. I don't want to leave," she said.

Ash looked her. "Misty, we will always be best friend and no matter what ahppens nobody will ever take your place as my best friend.." Ash said. "Or in my heart," He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that Ash?" Misty asked.

End Of Chapter Five. I hope you enjoyed it. Anyways, I MET JASON GREELEY FROM CANADIAN IDOL!! He is so awesome! Anyways, just had to say that. Also people please review... PLEASE!!! Thanks a million! Well, I'll start writing chapter six later but right now I think I'm going to read some stories


	6. Chapter 6

Ash looked at Misty and he turned totally red in the face. He was so nervous. He didn't know what to tell Misty. Should he tell her how he felt? "Um, well Misty I said, you um.." he began. "Wouldn't lose the special place you have in my heart beacse er, I love you, as a, I love you as a sister," he studdered.

Misty smiled but in her mind she was mad. _Oh wonderful! He loves me AS A SISTER. Then he will never love me in any other way so I will never have him!!! I feel so upset now. I got to go home. I want to be alone. I feel so heart-broken! _She thought. Then she looked up at Ash. "I've er gotta go home, but I'll see you tomorrow or whenever.." she told Ash.

Ash stopped her. "But Misty, you CAN'T go home," he said.

Misty gave him a weird look. "And why is THAT?"

Together Forever

Chapter Six: Misty's Depart, With A Broken Heart!

Ash looked at Misty. "It's a huge snow storm. If your going to go home, at least let me take you home," he said.

Misty smiled. "Alright, but really Ash it's only just two houses down the street, I mean I can handle it.." she told him.

"Are you sure?" Ash asked her. He didn't want anything to happen to Misty but he also felt stupid at this moment. He had told Misty that he loved her as a sister. What if she had feelings for him too, and now she thought he never loved her in THAT way. Well, Ash thought Misty didn't have any feelings for him so he just shook those thougths out of his head.

Misty nodded. "Yes Ash," she said.

Ash smiled. "But call me when you get there," he told her.

Misty nodded and left.

Ash went over and lid down on his bed. Then there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Ash yelled. Then a girl walked in Ash's room. It was a girl that Ash had known even longer than Misty but she had moved away seven years ago. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. "Sarah?" Ash asked.

The girl ran over to Ash and hugged him. "Yes, Ash it's me..." she said.

Ash hugged her back. "Wow Sarah, you are so beautiful," Ash told her.

Sarah smiled and looked at Ash. "Thanks," she said. "I think your hot,"

Ash blushed. He and Sarah was very close. He never did tell Misty about Sarah because they met one day and they really didn't get along. Nor did Ash ever tell Sarah about Misty. He didn't want to risk losing neither one of them. Ash loved Misty a lot but when he hugged Sarah he felt the same feeling only it was stronger. Maybe Sarah was the girl for him, just maybe... "Um, so Sarah, are you er, seeing anyone?" Ash asked.

"Well, no Ashy," Sarah winked. "You?" She asked him.

"No....." Ash said.

Then Sarah put her hands on Ash's shoulder's and she placed her lips on top of Ash's. Giving Ash a hot passionate kiss.

Ash forgot all about his thoughts of Misty, and we was totally blown away by Sarah. He put his hands on her hips and they both feel to the ground, kissing.

Then Ash stopped. "Well... I guess this means that..." Ash began saying.

"We're a couple!" Sarah finished.

Ash smiled and then they kissed again.

" Ash I live here now and we'll be in the same school, isn't that great?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah.." Ash smiled. "Great,".

Then Ash's phone rang. Ash ran over to his desk and answered it. "Hello?" he said.

"Hi Ash," A voice on the other line said. It was Misty's.

"Oh..hi," Ash said. Then he sat down. "So, um, you made it home alright? That's good..." he said.

"Yeah Ash," Misty said. "And I REALLY wanted to talk to you about something,"

"Really?" Ash asked. " So... what is it?"

Sarah interuppted. "Sorry Ash, sweetie but who's that? We got A LOT of cathing up to do.." She said.

"It's just my friend, hun and don't worry I won't be long.." Ash said. Turning his attension to Misty. "Sorry about that," he said.

"WHO was that?" Misty asked. Hoping to not her what her heart feared most.

"Um.. well, that was my girlfriend, Sarah?" Ash said.

"You have a girlfriend?" Misty asked. "SENSE when?"

"Well, after you left. Sarah came here and well, we realized we have feelings for each other.." Ash explained, feeling kind of stupid because Ash still had some feelings for Misty, but he wasn't going to tell anybody that.

"Sarah? As in our old friend Sarah?" Misty asked, heart-broken.

"Yeah.." Ash said.

"Well, I gotta go..." Misty sadly said.

"What? I thougth you wanted to talk?" Ash asked.

"NO, I DON'T!" Misty eylled. She broke down now.

"Misty, what's wrong?" Ash asked her.

"Nothing Ash, I gotta go, bye.." Misty said, hanging up.

"Um bye," Ash said. He hung up the phone.

Sarah walked over to him and she hugged him. "Was that Myst?" She asked.

"Sure was," Ash said.

Sarah cracked a fake smile. She could tell that Ash had some kind of special feelings for Misty. But she wasn't planning on letting Ash break her heart for one of her best friends.

Sarah started kissing Ash, passionately. Ash, never turned her down and they both fell to the floor kissing. Sarah started whirspering things to Ash and then she started to kissing him all over and giving sucking a few hickies on Ash's neck.

Ash looked at her. "I love you," He said.

"I love you too," Sarah said, kissing Ash. Then she looked at her watch. "It's eleven honey, I have to go..." She said, getting up. "I'll see you tomorrow," She said.

Ash smiled, and they kissed each other and Sarah left. Ash walke dover to his bed and lid down. thinking about the events that had went on the last five hours. First, he thought he and Misty was going to end up together but then Sarah comes back and he falls for her and he ends up with her. "Oh well, Misty doesn't love me anyways, so why would she care? I'm sure she'll be happy that I'm happy...Maybe I should set her up with someone but who?" Ash thought. Then Ash fell alsleep.

Over at Misty's house. She couldn't get to sleep. She was crying to much, she didn't know what to say or what to think. She was so heart-broken. She was pretty sure that Ash loved her back but then she phones him about ten minutes later and he had a girlfriend! It was SO unbelievable. Misty, just couldn't tell Ash how she felt now. It was hard enough to face Ash, without him knowing the truth, if he knew it then it would make it so much harder. Misty, keep on crying harder and harder, until she fell alsleep.

The next morning Misty woke up and she got in the shower right away. When she walked out of the shower and she turned on her "Jason Greeley," CD, she looked int he mirror and started thinking about the fact that she had to be happy for Ash but of course she would still be hurt but she could always tease him. Misty picked out an outfit. A mini-jean skirt and a belly button top that was pink. She then put on make-up and she curled her hair. She then went down for breakfast.

"You look pretty Misty.." Lily said.

"Thanks," Misty smiled. Thens he finished up and she grabbed her book bag and went out to the bus shop.

"Darn it, I was hoping school was gonna be closed for three days but we got the wrong forcast. It was only a over night storm," Misty complained. But when she looked up there was Ash and Sarah walking down the road holding hands, stopping even now and then to kiss. Misty felt so jealous and she wanted to kill Sarah, but Sarah didn't know how Misty felt but still Misty was upset.

"Hey Myst," Ash said.

"Oh, yeah, hi..." Misty said. "HEY SARAH!"

"HEY MISTY!" Sarah said, happily.

Everything was pretty much quiet until Brock and Suzie came. Misty just talked with them and ignored Ash.

When the bus came, Ash asked Misty wa sit alright if he sat with Sarah and Misty only nodded and she sat in a seat alone until Sakura got on the bus and sat with her. "Who's that with Ash?" she asked Misty.

"His girlfriend," Misty said, flatly.

"Oh," Sakura said. She was going to tease Misty but she could tell that Misty was hurt over it.

When they got to school, Misty walked to her locker alone and she went in her homeroom alone. A few minutes later, Ash walked in alone. "Hi Misty," he said.

"Yeah, Hi.." Misty replied.

Ash sat by her. "Misty, is there something wrong?" he asked her.

"No," Misty lied. "Your happy, so I'm happy..."

"Well, I got you a surprise.." Ash said.

As if on cue a very good-lookin guy walked in the classroom. "Misty, what do you think... maybe you guys could hook up?" Ash said.

Ash's plan had back fire dinstead of making Misty happy he made her mad, "Ash Ketchum it's not up to you who I date and I don't want anyone picking for me, so leave em ALONE!!" Misty yelled. She stormed out of the classroom and she got ready to go home.

Ash stood there shocked. "What?" he asked in disbelief. "What did I do wrong?"

After school that day, Ash went over to see Misty. He knocked on her door and she answered it. "Oh, what do YOU want?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Misty, what the heck did I do wrong?" Ash asked her.

"I'm not talking about it but you know what? You don't have to worry about me, I'm moving tomorrow, so bye.." Misty said. She slammed the door in Ash's face.

Ash just stood there shocked. Tomorrow? Why so soon? Why did their plans change? Ash knocked again. "Misty, we need to talk..." He said.

Misty opened the door and came out of the bridge. "What?" She asked.

"Please forgive me, I mean we're best friends... why are you moving so soon..." Ash asked.

"We have to Ash." Misty simlpy said. "And I guess I'll forgive you," Misty said hugging Ash. "But I'm afriad this is our good-bye," She said.

Ash gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I really about you Misty, your my best friend," He said.

Misty smiled. Ash really was a good friend but her had broekn her heart but the dense guy didn't know what eh had done. At least after tomorrow her heart wouldn't be put through any torture at all for awhile. Well, Actaully it would be but at least Misty never had to see Ash and Sarah together.

"Misty, I hope we keep in contact.." Ash said, giving her one last hug. "You will always be my best friend,"

Misty hugged him back and then he left. Misty slowly walked up to her bedroom and finished packing, she couldn't believe how much her life had changed in the past twenty-four hours.

The next day, Misty was already to go and so was her sisters, who was all making a big fuss about something. Misty just quietly got in the car and waited. She seen Ash and Sarah walk to the bus stop holding hands and they both stopped by the car to say good-bye. Misty, getting hugs from both of them ended up crying and they had to go because the bus was waiting. As they drove to the airport, Misty found a note on her lap and she read it.

_Dear Misty,_

_I know something has gotten you upset btu I don't know what it is. I wanted to tell you that I use to have feeligns for you, up until last night and I still do btu I have realized that you don't love me.. So I moved on. Sarah and I are together. I may not even marry her btu I'm trying to love another girl and it's working. I love Sarah now! Misty, please let us remain best friends forever. Love Always, Ash._

"Oh my goodness," Misty said. "He loves me but we can't be together because he loves Sarah now..." Misty's heart was only broken more now. As she started to cry, they got very close to the airport. The car stopped and everybody got out. Misty tried to hide her tears and she just sat by herself while they was on the plane and all she could think about was Ash.


	7. Chapter 7

Ash sat dwon in his desk at school. Misty was gone and there was nothing he could do about it. He would never know if she had ever loved him or not. But he just had to move on with Sarah, he had no other choice. But the spark with Sarah wasn't like the one he had with Misty. Sometimes, he didn't really want to be around Sarah, and although he loved her, very much he just something, didn't want to spend EVERYDAY with her. But with Misty, he wanted to be around her 24-7. Ash thought that there wasn't even a change in a million that Misty loved him as more than a friend. He knew that they was really close but still, he thought Misty ahd loved him, as a friend only.

"Ash honey," Sarah said.

Ash smiled. "Hey Sarah," He said, kissing her. "What's up?"

" Nothing, just thinking about you.." Sarah said.

Ash smiled. "Aww.. that's sweet..." He said.

TOGETHER FOREVER

Chapter 7: The Truth Slips Out, Causing Someone To Shout!

Misty looked at a picture of Ash that she had. She just couldn't seem to stop thinking about him. If she had just told him that she had loved him only two days ago then they would be a couple right now. But of course, she had too keep her big mouth shut and not tell Ash the truth. Keeping the truth in is always a bad thing, and Misty had learned this the hard way. Misty, couldn't think about anything good at all. All she could think about was the fact that she lost Ash. She didn't even think about the fact that she was going to see all her, old, old friends. She was going to a new school and she would get to meet new people. She could still keep contact with Ash. She would call him as soon as she got there and another good think about Cerulean is that Misty would be getting her own computer with internet. So, maybe not everything was bad. Maybe, there would be some hot guys theres. Just maybe...

Back in Pallet Town, Ash and Sarah walked home. It was a little chilly out but they had their warm winter jackets on. they just went over to Sarah's to go up into her room and make out for awhile. Ash was only going to stay there until supper because he wanted to get his homework done. Ash wanted to graduate with honours and he also wanted to be a doctor besides for his life long dream of being a skate master.

Sarah, wanted to be a singer. She had grown up singing and she was planning on trying out for Canadian Idol, in a few years. She really enjoyed watching the show, and a lot of people had already told her that she was an amazing singer. Sarah, wans't in honours, but she was acedemic. She was almost in top of her class but she didn't feel safe in hnours and she wanted to keep her marks up so, she took acedemic.

When they got to Sarah's room, they started to kiss and stuff. they started telling each other how much they loved each other and then they watch a movie together.

In Cerulean City, Misty and her family walked into their new house, which was really their old house but it was done up nicely and it was so big. Misty's room was really big and she was excited about her new room. She had a King Size bed and she also had a spare bed in the corner. She had TV/VCR/SAT in her room and her computer. She had her own phone line. She had everything she had wanted. She was really pretty happy about this, so she started to believe more and more that things would get better. As Misty started to put some pictures on her dresser, she put one of her and Ash there and another of her, Ash, Suzie, Brock, Dulpica, Richie, Todd and Sakura on it. It was really quite a cute picture but the one of her and Ash, made Misty realized, they really did make a cute couple.

Back in Pallet Town, in Sarah's house. Ash and Sarah was still watching a movie but it was a different one. They really wasn't paying attension to it. they had been more forced on kissing. But Sarah was kissing and thinking about Ash, while Ash was kissing her back with so much passion but he still ahd Misty on his mind. He was wishing that Sarah was Misty and that they was together.

"I love you so much, Ash," Sarah said. Kissing him all over.

"I love you too, Misty..." Ash said.

Then Sarah's eyes came oepn and she looked at Ash. "WHAT????" She shouted.

Sorry, it was short but I just need to write this before I forget. Also, Canadian Idol isn't mine and in Chapter 6, I don't own Jason Greeley either. He currently on Canadian Idol but he doesn't really have a CD out btu he's just my fave out there. I even got to meet hi last week!! SMILES I GOT A HUG!!! AND HIS AUTOGRAPH!!! YAY!! Anyways, I'll update soon, sorry for the wait for these parts and thanks for the reviews Loves Ya All!


	8. Chapter 8

**Together Forever**

**Chapter 8**

**By: Desiree**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Pokemon!**

**(I'm not going to name anymore chapters...)**

Misty had finally finished doing her room up. Her room walls was purple but she had a few posters up. they was mainly of Jason Greeley. She had a huge poster of him on her bedroom door and she also had one on each side of her window. There was also another poster of Jason, on the wall that was by her bed. She also had a poster of No Secrets on the wall that was by her closet and she also had one of Jump5 on the other side of her closet.

It was late so Misty decided to go to bed. She wasn't going to school the next day. She wasn't going to start school until next week. So, Misty had a nice bit of time to get use to her new room, and she had time to make some new friends.

Back in Pallet Town, Ash Ketchum was about to explain something to his girlfriend.

"ASH KETCHUM! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOVE MISTY?????" Sarah yelled. She slapped Ash across the face.

" I er, I didn't mean to say her name it's just, she's my best friend and I was thinking about her... I miss her.." Ash said.

"Yeah right," Sarah yelled, but a little lower this time. "I don't believe you...plus you shouldn't be thinking about anotherg girl while your kissing your GIRLFRIEND!" She added.

"Well, she just moved today. I told you Sarah, I'm sorry!" Ash said.

"I don't care," Sarah said. "It's over...."

"Good!" Ash yelled. "I was getting sick fo you anyways," And with that, Ash left the room and he left the house. He went home. He had to make it up to Misty, he needed to contact her but how? She might call .. but Ash didn't know if she would or not.

When he got home he seen the phone company by his house and the cops. Ash ran in the house to see his mother and his step-father in the leaving room. Ash's mum, Delia was very upset. Ash ran over to them. "What's wrong Dave?" Ash asked his step-father.

"Well, your father just called. He's gonna try to steal you but he told your mum that he would find us. She really scared and she's going to change our number and we may even move outside of Pallet somewhere. It's not safe at all for us to stay here..." Dave xplained to Ash.

"But where will we move? When will we move?" Ash asked.

"Actually Ash... the Cops are actually gonna hook us up with the FBI, and try to give us new identies, and stuff. Your mum, Ashley, you and I will also be given make overs...." Dave told Ash.

"Oh... well..." Ash said. "Sounds good to me... at least we'll all be safe,"

Dave nodded. "Yeah, and well I hope you know you may be getting blonde hair and you will probably always be wearing dark sunglasses and stuff...." he teased.

"Me, with blonde hair?? OH GREAT!!!!!" Ash yelled.

Several Months Later...

Misty still lived in Cerulean City. She had now met a nice few friends. Mandi, Kaleigh, Lesley, Lindsay, Justin, Rob, Jon and Mark were her new best friends. She always hung out with them in school. Misty never had a boyfriend tho. Mandi was with Rob, Kaleigh was with Jon, Lesley was with Mark and Lindsay was with Justin. Misty, was still stuck on Ash but she didn't think she would ever be with him. She dialed his phone number and she got "the number you have reached is no longer in service.." message. So, Misty had no contact with Ash, what-so-ever.

It was the first day of grade twelve, and Misty, along with her friends went to Cerulean High. Misty was in a homeroom with Mandi, Lesley, Mark, Lindsay and Justin. There was a new guy in the class. His name was Jason Carter. He had blonde hair and he had dark sun glasses on. Misty thought he was totally hot and she felt like she knew the guy but she didn't know either Jason Carter.

Jason took the seat behind Misty and he tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled. "Hey Jason.. nice to meet you..." she said.

"Sorry Misty but we've already met... a long time ago..." Jason said.

Misty knew that voice, but it couldn't be could it? "Ash, is THAT you?" she asked.

"Shh.. Myst.. keep it down... it is me... I'll explain everything after school but keep calling me Jason...." Ash whirpered.

Misty nodded, and she ended up hanging out with "JASON" the whole day. She interduced him to her friends and they all got along pretty well. After school that day, Misty went over to Ash's. Ash told her the whole story about his dad and everything.

"Oh Ash," Misty said hugging him. "I feel so bad... I wish I was there for you. I'm sorry but the main thing is that we can be friends now... I have tried calling you but I never got through... I have missed you SO much.."

Ash smiled. "I have missed you too," He grinned. "And there's something else I want to tell you, and it's something I should of told you a long time ago..." He began.

Sorry it took so long but there was something wrong with my account. Sorry! Anyways, sorry it was so short but Chapter 9 will be the last chapter. Well, PLZ review.... good bye for now! AND JASON IS GONE! -- But he'll probably get a CD out! YAY And I WILL be gettin it!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Together Forever**

**Chapter Nine**

**Disclaimer: I Desiree Jones, don't own the Pokemon Characters in any way, shape or form. Now thanks for understanding and I hope you enjoy the last Chapter.**

**Misty and Ash were alone in Ash's room. The silence was killing both of them. Misty was waiting to here what Ash had to tell her. She didn't know what he was going to say but she was hoping that he would tell her that he loved her. If he told her that Misty would tell him that she loved him too but there was no possible way that Ash Ketchum loved her was there? Only Misty didn't know. **

**Ash was really nervous. He didn't know how Misty felt or how she would react. What if she already had a boyfriend? What if she hated him for going out with Sarah? What if she only loved him as a friend? What if she didn't want to be with him because she thought he was a user. What if Misty slapped him across the face? What if this ruined their friendship. Ash was taking a big risk but telling Misty the truth but he knew he had too. He may be known as Jason Carter in the City of Cerulean City, but he wanted to be known as Misty Waterflower's boyfriend. He really missed being a Ketchum, but he knew that this is the onyl way he would be safe. His life was bad enough as it was and he needed Misty's love. He wanted Misty's love, so badly. He was just hoping that Misty would react in the way he had hoped and prayed for ever sense he met her. He had always wanted Misty to love him. Ash thought that going out with Sarah was the biggest mistake ever. She had been so mad at Ash for calling her MIsty but still for all she had cheated on Ash. Ash never did go out with anyone after that. Partly, because of the whole going on with his father but mainly because of how he loved Misty. "Misty," He finally began to say. "I wanted to tell you that. You really do mean a lot to me and well, going out with Sarah was a huge mistake. She broke up with my because I accidently called her you, but I don't care. I realize now that I don't love and I never really did love her at all. I'm sorry Misty.." Ash took a deep breath. "I don't know how you feel but I hope the way I feel don't effect our friendship because you mean way to much to me to lose btu Misty ... I love, I love you," Ash shuddered. He was totally red and totally nervous. Thinking, here comes the slap, the rejection, the heart break.**

**Misty was in total shock! Did Ash Ketchum just tell her that he loved her. Did he just tell her what her heart had been longing for? Did he just make he the happiest girl in the world. She didn't know what to say. She just felt so happy. She started to cry. Flashbacks of her and Ash came rushing into her head. She just sta there, starrring at Ash. Silence. There was silence for at least five minutes before she opened her mouth to speak. "Ash, you have no idea how happy I am. I have been longing to hear those words from you. Ever sense I met you Ash, I have felt something for you. When you started going out with Sarah my heart broke and thats why we moved so early. Ash, I have always loved you and I still do. I love you so much and I always will. You have made my dreams come true Ash Ketchum. I didn't think that you could ever love me but you do..." Misty said.**

**Ash grabbed her hands and he smiled. "I won't ever stop loving you. I love you too much to stop. I hope that you and I will be together forever because I want to make you Mrs. Ash Ketchum.." Ash said.**

**Misty smiled. "Or Mrs. Jason Carter..." She joked.**

**Ash laughed. "Nope, you're going to be a Ketchum, your going to be my wife and the mother of all of my babies... I love you so much and nothing will ever change that," He said.**

**"Well, Ash Ketchum, I want a kiss from you," Misty said, putting her hands on her hips.**

**"Really? You'll enjoy this, I always wnated to kiss you, I alwa----" Ash was cut of by Misty, lips pressed against his. Ash totally forgot about talking and forcused ont he kiss, which blossomed into a totally passionate french kiss. Ash had never enjoyed a kiss so much in his life. He totally felt a spark when he kissed Misty.**

**Whent hey finally broke from the kiss, they both looked at each other and smiled. Ash pulled Misty itno a hug and then the lid down on Ash's bed. Misty was in his arms and they would kiss ever now and then but they just lid there telling each other how much the loved each other and there was one thing the both realized, and that was, that Ash Ketchum no matter if he was Jason Carter or Jason Greeley(hehe) he and Misty Waterflower would be, TOGETHER FOREVER!**

**THE END..... Sorry it was short but ehy it's done! Should I write some more fanfics... I will!!!! hehe**


End file.
